The Other Side
by kylala
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape see what it is like to be on the other side of the world. The rating may change, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Trips

**New Faces... New Places...**

The Marauders are thrown into the future and into a muggle school. They become friends with a bunch of muggles who seem to know things about them already. This story is odd, random, and semi funny.

**A/N:** I hope that as you read this story you like it. (yes I am talking to you!) Now I beg of you to R&R, I will get on my knees and beg you , well if I have to. I gladly except flames and would love to have you correct my spelling, tell me what you think should or should of happened. If you want to help me with further chapters I will gladly except the help! So like I said earlier PLEASE R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, Any of the Harry Potter Places or anything that was created by J/K Rowling. All I own is the plot, and the new Characters!

**A/N**: Also this Chapter may be a little short.. oh Also If I don't get any Reviews I may not update, please keep that in mind if you like this story and don't review. Also I will be very hurt. :( OK I will stop talking to you now!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 1: The Trips **

**The Past POV**

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all walking down the cobblestone entrance of Hogsmeade. They were on their way to Zonko's Joke Shop to pick up some supplies, that they would be needing for their sixth year at Hogwarts. They had already had their School supplies, which is always picked up from Diagon Alley. They had all decided that they would cause more marauder chaos this year, this was just like a unspoken pact between the four friends.

As they entered Hogsmeade they saw the The Three Broomsticks and all decided that they would go for a thing of butterbeer before they went to get their 'supplies' for the year. After they all downed the butterbear they walked across and down the road to Zonkos. When they entered, they were surprised to see that it was surprisingly uncrowded. They searched the store from head to toe, all though they ready knew the shop like the back of their hands. All the boys left with their arms full of joke and pranks.

"Lets go to Honeydukes, I could use some more Teethflossing Stringments." Said James. All the boys laughed at this, but they agreed all the same. They walked into the shop and they all separated and went to their favorite candy sections. James of course went over to the Every Flavor Beans. And when he left the Store he had 554 bean flavors (There are 277 different flavors, he bought 2 of each flavor.) "Hey, look who it is.. well hullo Snivellus." He shot the name at Severus Snape with such poison attached to the word. He hated this boy with a passion.

"What I am doing, Potter.. is none of your bloody business." Spat Severus with Poisson right back at Potter. His eyes where cold and they turned completely black. "Now if you will excuse me I will be on my way." With that Severus was gone. James just glared at the spot where his enemy had just been standing.

"lets get out of here." Said James with a cold tone. "I need to get some quidditch supplies."

"That sounds like a good idea Prongs, I need to pick up a book from Flourish and Blotts." Said Remus with a small smile." I have been looking for this book for some time now, and I finally found it and I have enough to buy it!" He said still smiling bright

"That is great." Said Sirius with his award winning smile. "I was looking into buying a new broom what do you think Prongs?"

"That sounds good!" Said James. His mind had been plotting a way to get Snivellus back, but Sirius was now on the subject of quidditch and James loved everything about the sport. He turned to Sirius with a smirk. "So you want to get a broom, huh? Are you trying to one-up me?" He walked over to Sirius and gave him a friendly punch. "Do you think that you could out fly me Padfoot?" James laughed as Sirius began to form a smirk on his face also.

"Yes, Prongs... I do think that I can out race you any old day, OL' boy!" Sirius said with a light laugh. All the boys began to laugh and throw playful punches at one and other. "Just like old times." Chuckled Sirius. "Just like old times. This year should be great.. of course next year will be even greater. The Mauraders last year together at Hogwarts. We will play the best prank on them yet, that way we will be remembered for ages to come." With that the boys laughed and talked all the way back to Diagon Alley.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Future POV**

Sam Buyo, Frost Kimbal, and Music Shilowsky were all walking down the street in their neighborhood. They had been talking about school and if they wanted or didn't want school to start. Music was the only one who did not want school to start. Summer was her favorite time of year and she wasn't ready to be locked into a classroom. Music was smart, but she rarely acted like she had more then half a brain. She just didn't have a passion for school like her friends did. She was going into grade 11 with her two best friends, they were all 16. They also shared a house, which isn't really legal but they did.

Sam's grandma let Sam and her friends stay with her at the end of the last school year. The house was huge, it had 6 bedrooms all with an attached bathroom, it had 2 extra bathrooms, a living room, dining room, lounge, game room, ect. It had everything they wanted. Sam's grandma thought that the house was to big for her, and everyone agreed that she should have some company. The parents of the girls decided that they could move in with her and they were all ecstatic. After they lived with her for about 2 months Sam's grandma past away. In her will she had left her money, house, and all her items to the girls. They were then aloud to stay at the house with each other, and they did.

Sam was tall and thin, with short brown hair that showed her natural highlights in the sun. She had honey colored eyes and had a deep passion for people. She was very intent on getting her school work finished and getting into one of the top schools. She also loved to write, she would just spend hours writing and reading.

Frost was also tall and thing, she had hair as dark as the night sky, in the night sky her hair shimmered silver. She had dark chocolate eyes with specks of light brown, they also held a caring look. She was also very intent on doing her school work. She was planning on following in her fathers and her brothers footsteps. she wasn't to become a doctor, so she could give back to the community. She also loved to write, read, and draw. She was planning on moving to New York when she got out of high school to follow her dreams, her friends of course wanted her to be happy but to follow her dream her with them.

Music was tall like her friends, and thin. She had golden blond hair with natural highlights. She had green eyes that would change with her mood. She was not ready for school, still. She did get good grades like her friends. She was planning on going to a cooking school, in which she didn't need good grades for. She liked to read, but she wasn't really any good at writing and she was horrid at drawing, although her friends tried to get her to exceed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam, Music, and Frost were still walking down the streets of Frost's neighborhood when Music saw a large spider, she didn't say anything just watched it. Frost noticed that music was looking down, but she didn't see anything. Then they came to the next drive and Music saw the exact same spider.

"Oh my God!" She said with a weird shake in her voice. Music hates spiders with a large passion.

"What!?!" Exclaimed Frost and Sam together.

"Look at the spider." Music was now jumping around, and she had latched herself to frost's arm. "That spider was right back at that drive just a minute ago, make it go away. Get it away from me.. look it is chasing me." Music walked quickly to the next drive and was relieved when there was no spider. Frost and Sam just laughed at their friend. "Oh shut up frost.. remember when you tried to jump in my arms on Halloween in grade seven?" Music said with a smirk. Frost just smiled remembering what happened.

_Flashback, Halloween, grade seven._

_"Hey Music lets go over to that house, looks like they have a haunted house set up." Said frost with a small smile. "It doesn't look to scary." She said with a laugh._

_"Alright that sounds good, since Candy left us for no reason." Music said, practically yelling the last part down the road. Their 'friend' had left them. "Well lets go, doesn't look like she cares." The girls crossed the street and went to the entrance to the haunted house. _

_"Hello, and welcome to our haunted house." Said a smiling lady."I hope you enjoy." They both entered, it was pitch black with a black light in the roof. They then noticed a bowl of candy placed on a table in the far corner. They walked over and grabbed some candy then turned around. There was a dummy sitting in a chair next to the door. They both eyed the dummy with suspicion and were about to exit when the dummy plunged from its chair. Frost put her arms around Music's shoulders and screamed. She was trying to jump into Musics arms. Music just laughed. Then frost let go of Music after she pried her off. (If you have seen the Scooby Doo show then picture scooby jumping into shaggy's arms, just with two girls.) The girls then laugh all the way down the street reliving the moment._

_End of flashback_

"That was pretty funny now that I think about it." Frost said with smile. "Candy was being such a prat that day."

"well I wouldn't know I wasn't invited." Sam said with a pout look on her face. They all laughed at this look and Music and Frost shook there heads.

"Well since we are not doing anything lets cruise to the mall? look for some guys!" Said music with a hopeful tone and a smile. They all agreed and jumped into Frost's car. They drove to the mall in about half an hour and went to search the mall. The first store they stopped in was Warm Subject. They were looking through some books when their 2 friends showed up, Candy and Stephany. They paid for their items and headed to the food court to talk. After about three hours of talking and walking they decided it was time to head home. They all had to get up early, pick out outfits, and eat dinner before school tomorrow. They said there good byes and headed home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Past POV**

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were standing at the entrance to Platform Nine and three quarters with their trolleys packed. Remus was the first to walk through the wall, then James and Sirius, followed by Peter. As they entered through the wall they were greeted by old friends. They were happy to be back, well almost back. They boarded the train and set their trunks aside as they sat in an empty compartment, well they thought it was empty. But Severus was laying under one of the seats looking for something he had lost, when the compartment door slid open and he saw Potter walk in the compartment, he froze he knew that if he let them know he was their they would make fun of him and he wasn't in the mood. Severus quickly decided he would put a sleeping spell on of them. He grabbed his wand and said the spell. Powder came out of the end of his wand, but what he forgot was that he was in the room as well as them. They all fell fast asleep including him. One of the boys fell to the floor and blocked the door from being opened.

The first boy to wake up was Severus. He got up quickly and headed to the door. He then saw Peter Asleep on the floor, Peter was rather large and snape could not move him. When he attempted to, the second time Peter was waken and then he yelled and Severus for touching him. Everyone in the compartment was now awake and staring at Severus. He then looked out the window and noticed that they were not moving. _'oh no'_ he thought, _'we must be at the station.'_ Everyone else then noticed the same thing that Severus had. They had panicked faces as they were very worried. They yelled at Peter to get up and they all grabbed their trucks and flew out the train doors.

They ran to the school one right after the other. When they reached the school doors they wouldn't open. They tried as many spells as they could think of. They all then felt a little light headed and began to feel as if they were falling. They grabbed hold of each others arms and began to feel a tug behind their navels...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N**: I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and you are now going to submit me your review. If not then please Review!! I beg you! I need to know what people think. Did you like it? Did I make errors? Do I need to quit writing? Do I need to keep going? Do you think that something should of happened that didn't? Should there be more detail? What should I do for the next chapters? Should there be next chapters? OK I will stop bugging you... If you review! I review your story's! Keep that in mind.

**Now please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meetings

**New Faces... New Places**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Characters, Harry Potter places, or Anything that may belong to J/K Rowling.. All I do own is The new Characters and The plot. OK?

**A/N: **Please R&R if you didn't R&R last chapter please go back to the last chapter and R&R. ( I am still talking to you) Please feel free to give me any tips you may have on writing I really enjoy that! I hope that you enjoy this story and this chapter. PLEASE R&R. I will Stop talking now... again... OK.. Now.

**A/N**: one more thing.. This chapter may be a little short also.. Sorry .. please review!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1**

**The Trips **

**Past POV**

They ran to the school one right after the other. When they reached the school doors they wouldn't open. They tried as many spells as they could think of. They all then felt a little light headed and began to feel as if they were falling. They grabbed hold of each others arms and began to feel a tug behind their navels...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Severus all stood in front of a large building. They did not know where they were, what this place was, and who these people were. They all glanced around to see people rushing about, some with panic ridden face, others with smug little smirks, and they all seemed to look at them oddly. The boys were wearing their school robes with their trunks in hand and wands safely in their pockets. Yes they defiantly stood out in this.. odd place. They were now being glared at by a rather large and rough looking bunch of Hispanic males. They all had silver chains, diamond earrings, and they were all wearing south pole cloths with with white shoes that had a P on them. They all looked the same. The boys Glared right back at them though. The gang moved past them like they were now invisible. The boys pulled their trunks to side of the doors and sat on them talking over what to do.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Music, Sam, and Frost had been on the phone with each other all morning. Confirming outfits, and what time to leave. They all left their houses at the same time and got to school around the same time. They had parking spaces next to each other too. They met up and complemented each other on their looks. They decided to head to the front of the school so they would be able to wait for their other friends and spot anyone that they may have missed over the summer. The girls were all talking animately when they got to the front of the school. They walked up the large stairs and up by the door.

"I don't want to go in." Said Music.

"Why?" Said Sam and Frost at the same time. "Aw.. is little Music afraid of the big bad high school?" Smirked Frost

"phft.." Said Music in annoyance. "I am not scared. I am just so tired of school. I don't want it to be back in yet. I love the summer I want it to stay as summer." Music then turned her head to the direction of where the five boys had been sitting. "Umm.. Frost.. Frost.." She grabbed frost by the arm and turned her in the direction of the boys.

"Oh my.." Said Frost with shock written all over her face. "Music.. it can't be..maybe they just look alike... they aren't real. Music.. they are not real... it really can't be. this is silly it is not them" Said frost in an almost shocked voice."It really isn't them they are made up remember. They are just in a book. I mean we don't even know what they look like." By the time Frost finished ranting Music was already walking over to boys, who were still sitting on their trunks.

"Do I know you?" She asked sweetly. They all stared at her in an odd way. James began to stand up. He slowly walked closer to the girl who was now standing in front of him and his friends.

"No.. " He said. "I do not think I have ever seen you before.. But you have seen me have you?" He asked this question with a harsher tone then he meant. Music looked at the boys.

"Why are you dressed in robes.. and you all have trunks. This is high school. We have backpacks for our books." Music said. She lightened up a little at the look on his face. "What is your name?"

"James Potter.." He said. Music looked shocked. Pointing to who he meant he said. "This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, a-" Music cut him off.

"Sirius Black, and Severus Snape." She said in a hushed voice. James looked at her funny. "wh.. um... hem." She didn't know what to say, she was speechless. She then turned to who friends who were in just as much shock as they were. Frost then stepped forward.

"Music." She said with a smile. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back out of their hearing distance. "Don't go anywhere she called back to them. Music.. do you really think that we should tell them that we know who they are? What do we do? Music... Sam.. Oh my god. Do you know who they are?" She was whispering but she also had a huge grin on her face.

"Frost.. Calm down.. " Said Sam with a worried look on her face. "We will figure something out."

"Frost do you think that we should tell them that we know who they are and all that junk? I mean I don't really that it will hurt but I need you two to agree with me as well." Said Music. They all nodded and then began to walk back to the boys. James stood up and walked closer to them as well.

"How did you know our names?" Said James roughly. Music looked to Frost. She wanted her to explain to them.

"Well.. see... we know a lot about you all." James began to speak but Frost held up her hand and he stopped. "By the way my name is Frost Kimble, This is Sam Buyo, and That is Music Shilowsky. we please go to a place more excluded?" They all nodded and they walk out to Frost's, Music's, and Sam's parked cars. Frost began again."li-like I was saying.. we know about you. We know where you came from. We know what you are. We know your futures. But we will only tell you things that can't effect your futures to badly. First I will tell you about where you are.You are in a muggle area. You are in a small town in Texas, which is inside the United States of America. It is a long way away from where you are all from. You are in high school, well here you are anyway. You are all sixteen years old right?" They nodded their heads and Frost then continued. "So you are all in grade 11 and you are juniors in high school. Do you no how you got here?" She paused as they all shook their heads no. "Well then we will have to enroll you in school. If you agree that is. We will have to get you all school things and a place to stay. I am going to assume that you all have no muggle money?" They again shook their heads, no. "Well we can handle it. That is if you agree. We will have to get you supplies, cloths, and a place to stay. Now I know that you don't know us but we can probably keep you with us. We have four open rooms in our house that we share. Their should be plenty of room. Everything would work out rather nicely!" She smiled. "I know that this is really weird but you have to trust us, please. We can help you. Now please ask me what you want to know, I will do everything to help you that I can. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability.. as will Music and Sam."

"How can we trust you?"

"We are at a muggle school?"

"Where are we again?"

"Did you say that you knew our futures?"

"What if we don't want to go to school?"

"Who are you people anyway?"

Sam, Frost, and Music all looked at each other in wide confusion. They had not heard what any of them said. Frost then held her hand in the air and they all stopped. "Please, one thing at a time."

"How can we trust you?" Spat a very angry Severus. "We don't know where we are. Who in the world you are. And yet you people you muggles seem to know things about us. This is weird as hell."

"Well don't trust us. We have classes to attend and you all have robes and trunks.. please have fun fending for yourselves and good day to you." Frost then turned to the others but before she could get a chance to say a word to her friends she was interrupted.

"No please help us." They said in unison. Frost turned and smiled brightly at them. _Worked like a charm._ She thought to her self.

"Any more questions?" No one said anything so Frost kept talking. "Well do you wish to be enrolled here? It isn't that bad of a place.. we will help you through and through." They all looked at each other and then James called them over to talk away from the girls.

"What do you think we should do? Should we trust them? They are the only ones who talked to us and have helped us so far. They said they would help with what we need, buy us books, and give us a place to live. So should we agree?" Said James in a hushed voice.

"Well.. I don't know Prongs.. they don't seem like bad people. I think we should. If it seems like something is wrong then we can get out or away from them. We still have our wands." Said Remus in the same hushed voice. Then James looked around at everyone Remus nodded, Peter grunted, Sirius gave his award winning smile, and Severus after being punched in the arm by Sirius agreed. James turned around and walked over to the girls. "Well alright I suppose we can trust you..." The girls smiled and nodded.

"Do you know that shrinking spell?" Asked Music. James then nodded and began to pull out his wand. "NO, don't not here. Just put a trunk in the Explorer and then shrink it, I don't think that The cars can hold that many trunks.. even better, put a trunk in the car and then shrink it and give it to it's owner and keep it in your pockets is that OK?" The boys nodded and did that. "Well.. Frost, I suppose we ought to go get them enrolled and every thing." They walked back to the school. "Oh wait. What about their robes? you all have cloths under there right?" They pulled off their robe and placed them in the back of Frost's Convertible. They resumed walking to the school again. When they entered they headed to the A.P.'s office. "Let me do the talking."

"Hello, Ms. Shilowsky. Don't tell me you are already missing days?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Hullo, Mrs. Ruth. How was your summer?" Said Music with an innocent smile.

"Fine, Thanks. What can I help you with?"

"Well, we walked down to the cafe, but they said that they said they didn't have thing with my friends names on it, and then she directed us to the library but they said they were sorry but they didn't have anything either. She informed us to come here so here we are." Said Music slyly

"Hmm.. well that is an odd case. All five of them turned up empty handed? Well I have had one and two but never five. Well They were registered here right?" Music nodded her head. "Well what are their names?" Music turned around and wondered if she should give their real names or not..she decided she would. Not many people know. "James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Well OK. Here is everything that they will need for school. You may give them a tour around the school but they will not be aloud to class today. So tomorrow is their first day. Have a nice year and I hope that I don't see you any time soon. Oh their books will be placed in their lockers for them."

"Thank you." Said Music. They all turned to walk back outside. Music handed them all their papers. "Well school starts tomorrow for you all and I suppose missing the first day can't hurt. I will skip with you and help you out OK? Frost care to join me? What about you Sam?" Sam's eye widened in shock.

"My mom will kill me if she finds out that I am bringing five guys home to live with us and I skipped my first day back. I am sorry but I am going to class." With that Sam ran up the stairs and into the school. Music then turned to Frost with a pleading look. Frost sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Music clapped her hands together.

"Well we should probably be on our way." Said music. We will be shopping For your school supplies, and some newer cloths. Then we will run by our house's to get you settled."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: **Please Review. I really hope you like it and would love to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

**Please Review NOW!!!!!!!!! Sorry this Chapter is really short... but still review. I plan on doing the next chapter with POV's good Idea or bad please tell me????????????????**

**I would so review for you, all this begging hasn't got me any where!!!!!!!!**


End file.
